Phineas & Ferb en busca del One Piece
by lord clerigo
Summary: doofenshmirtz libera una extraña maldicion que transporta a phineas y sus amigos a otra dimension. ahora, dotados de habilidades nuevas y desconocidas tendran que encontrar el tesoro de one piece para poder volver a casa.
1. Primer aventura

Primera Aventura: En una isla lejos de casa.

Era un día de verano como cualquier otro en Danville, todo era normal o al menos eso parecía pues en las afueras de la ciudad en lo profundo de una cueva un hombre de bata blanca estaba por desencadenar un importante acontecimiento que afectaría a más de una persona.

-se que estoy cerca –decía aquel hombre sosteniendo y aparato en sus manos. –con esto podre dominar no solo al área limítrofe sino todo el mundo.

Un parpadeo lo saco de su auto monologo, miro la pantalla detenidamente, camino algunos metros hasta toparse con un muro el cual tenia inscripciones talladas y en el centro una calavera.

-veamos –se acerco –mmm, aquí dice que el tesoro del One Piece no solo otorgara el poder de un dios a quien lo controla, sino que además tendrá una maldición que lo… -dejo de leer –si, si, una advertencia de que debo usar el poder con sabiduría o justicia, nada importante para un genio malvado como yo. –Saca un tipo de pistola futurista –todo este tiempo he desperdiciado valioso tiempo en tontos planes para acabar con todo lo que más odio, pero ahora es diferente, esta plan es a prueba de errores y nadie podrá detenerme, ni siquiera Perry el ornitorrinco.

Una explosión lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa? –Mira a su izquierda – ¿perry el ornitorrinco? ¿Pero como? Bah, no importa llegas tarde –mira hacia el muro -la leyenda dice que cuando el sol toque la figura del centro se abrirá un portal que liberara a un demonio y se posesionara de la primera persona que encuentre, brindándole todo su poder –toma su arma, apunta a la calavera y dispara –este rayo es idéntico a los rayos emitidos por el sol, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el portal se abra.

Perry el ornitorrinco golpea a doofenshmirtz con su cola este cae y rueda por el piso, antes de que el mamífero pueda rematarlo la cueva comienza a sacudirse, ambos miran hacia el muro que comienza a abrirse lentamente.

-¡si! –Exclama doofenshmirtz –ahora seré el supremo gobernante.

Una luz se origina donde antes estaba el muro toma, una forma esférica y avanza lentamente hacia doofenshmirtz, unos centímetros antes de encontrarse, la esfera estalla dividiéndose en 10 rayos 2 golpean a los presentes arrojándolos varios metros, doofenshmirtz cae accidentalmente en una gruta mientras perry queda suspendido en el aire. Los rayos restantes se dispersan fuera de la cueva 3 se dirigen a una zona suburbana, dos al centro comercial, otros 2 hacia el campo de minigolf y el ultimo hacia un edificio.

Segundos antes en el jardín trasero de una casa descansaban dos chicos al pie del árbol el primero de cabeza triangular y cabellera roja vestía una playera de manga corta de rayas naranjas y blancas y un pantalón corto, a su lado estaba otro chico más alto que él, pelo verde camisa blanca y pantalón morado y su rostro mostraba indiferencia.

-Hola Phineas –hablo una voz femenina interrumpiendo la paz que ambientaba el lugar -¿Qué están haciendo? -La última pregunta atrajo la atención del pelirrojo –hola Isabella –respondió –Ferb y yo estábamos pensan… -un destello a lo lejos atrae la atención de los tres, antes de que pudieran reaccionar fueron golpeados por los rayos.

En el centro comercial Candace y Jeremy visitaban un local de instrumentos musicales cuando un resplandor los saco de su mundo -¡Phineas y Ferb! –exclamo furiosa, solo alcanzo a tomar su celular cuando fue atacada por la luz, Jeremy preocupado trato de acercarse pero fue detenido por el otro destello.

Dentro del territorio del minigolf dos chicos jugaban tranquilamente, uno de ellos se preparaba para tirar.

-mira y aprende tonto –dijo en tono altanero uno de los chicos, toma impulso y poco antes de golpear la pelota un resplandor lo hace fallar.

-ja, fallaste –pronuncia el otro chico en tono burlesco.

-¡ese no cuenta! –Reclama furioso –esa maldita luz me hizo fallar.

-Buford el reglamento establece que aun si hay un distractor se cuenta el tiro.

Buford lo toma de la camisa con una mano, cierra la otra y la levanta por encima de la cabeza de su victima.

-¡aquí esta tu reglamento! -Terminada la oración son atacados por dos rayos.

Lejos de la zona suburbana una chica de cabello negro y ropa gótica habla por celular.

-mamá ¿sabia mi papá que este fin de semana me quedaría con él?

-claro le llame hace tres días para recordárselo.

-pues te tengo noticias, no esta pero dejo una nota en la que escribe que se fue a conquistar el mundo. Te lo dije, es malvado.

-no es malvado, tal vez exagero en la nota ya sabes como es el.

La chica gótica mira por la ventana y logra ver a lo lejos varios destellos.

-mamá te llamo luego

-Vanesa todo esta en ord...

Ella colgó antes de que su madre terminara de hablar –debe ser obra de mi padre –dijo para si misma -¿me pregunto que habrá hecho ahora? –pensó en voz alta, miro de nuevo por la ventana y vio aproximarse uno de los rayos que vio. Momentos antes de ser atacada cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

Los cuerpos de las victimas de las extrañas luces empezaron a levitar lentamente, segundos después se transformaron en ráfagas que volvían al lugar de origen siendo tragados por aquella puerta que doofenshmirtz había abierto anteriormente pero por alguna razón, este ultimo se quedo en el lugar.

-mi cabeza –se queja el científico –un minuto –palpa con sus manos su cuerpo esperando alguna diferencia –no paso nada, la leyenda resulto ser falsa ¡maldición! –exclamo furioso, al mismo tiempo broto lava de sus manos para su sorpresa –que les parece ahora soy un hombre de lava –medito –creo que después de todo podre apoderarme no solo del área limítrofe sino de todo el mundo.

En una playa ubicada en un lugar desconocido, Phineas despertaba de su sueño.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –balbuceaba al mismo tiempo que intentaba ponerse de pie.

-¿Phineas eres tu? –exclamo una voz femenina la cual el chico identifico.

-si Isabella soy yo –respondió sin entusiasmo -¿Dónde estamos?

-no lo se –agrego la chica mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Phineas bajo la mirada solo para descubrir que tanto su apariencia como su ropa habían cambiado.

-¡que me paso! –Grito sorprendido –esta no es mi ropa –miro a su amiga –Isabella ¿tu también?

-¿también que? –dijo confundida. Miro detenidamente al pelirrojo notaba algo diferente, su apariencia era de un adolecente de 16 o 17 años vestía un short de mezclilla, un chaleco rojo abierto y en su cabeza descansaba un sombrero de paja. Tardo unos minutos en procesar la situación, cuando por fin reacciono. -¡Phineas creciste! –al fin lo noto.

-si y no soy el único, mírate

La joven de inmediato noto que también había crecido, su cuerpo estaba bastante desarrollado aun para los 16 años que aparentaba, su figura era esbelta, piel suave, su rostro lucia tierno e infantil y contrastaba con su físico de mujer. Usaba una falda larga color rojo que dejaba ver su pierna izquierda, una blusa de tirantes del mismo tono que mostraba su ombligo y una capa larga de color blanco.

-Phineas –corrió a abrazarlo -estoy asustada.

-tranquila –comento –lo primero que debemos hacer es buscar a Ferb, no debe estar lejos. –Señala al frente suyo –mira a lo lejos una ciudad, vamos para allá, tal vez Ferb se encuentre ahí.


	2. Segunda aventura parte 1

Pues aquí les traigo el segundo episodio, es más corto que el anterior debido a que me quedo muy largo y decidí partirlo, el resto del episodio lo subiré periódicamente (posiblemente sean 4 o 5 partes así que no se desesperen)

También me gustaría saber su opinión sobre el fic, así que por favor siéntanse libres de decirme lo que les gusta y lo que no

Ya no los aburro más aquí esta el segundo episodio.

**Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb y One Piece me pertenecen todos y cada uno son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores****.**

Segunda Aventura: Vallamos al pueblo

(Parte 1) De Goma…

Phineas e Isabella caminaban hacia la ciudad que se encontraba delante de ellos, Phineas admiraba el paisaje detenidamente, Isabella por su parte ponía atención en donde pisaba procurando no tropezarse con su larga falda, también miraba la abertura de la misma, tal cosa le provocaba demasiada incomodidad, se sentía avergonzada de tan atrevido detalle lentamente tomo su capa y se cubrió con ella, Phineas la miro extrañado.

-¿Tienes frio Isabella? –pregunto.

-no es eso Phineas –respondió avergonzada.

-¿Estas enferma? ¿Quieres que descansemos? –volvió a interrogarla.

-no lo entenderías, son cosas de chicas –agrego al mismo tiempo que su rostro se tornaba rojo.

Phineas entonces bajo la mirada, se sentía apenado por desconocer del tema y no poder ayudarla. Siguieron caminando sin dirigirse la palabra, el ambiente se tornaba más tenso conforme pasaba el tiempo; cuando Phineas intento romper el silencio fueron sorprendidos por 3 sujetos.

-¿A dónde van? –pregunto el más alto de los 3.

-vamos al pueblo que esta adelante –respondió Phineas.

-¿no son de aquí verdad?

-no sabemos como llegamos a esta isla, también nos separamos de mi hermano y creemos que el puede estar en el pueblo.

-bien chico, este es el único camino que conduce al pueblo si quieren pasar tendrán que pagar una cuota.

-lo siento, no traemos dinero.

-no te preocupes –sonrío maliciosamente –no es dinero lo que busco.

El hombre chasqueo sus dedos sus dos acompañantes sujetaron a Phineas de los brazos inmovilizándolo, por su parte el sujeto tomo fuertemente a Isabella del brazo y comenzó a jalarla hacia dentro de la isla, la chica ponía resistencia pero sin resultados.

-nos quedaremos con la chica, no te preocupes en cuanto nos cobremos ella te podrá alcanzar.

-¡Isabella! –Grito Phineas -¡no la toques!

-¡cállate! –exclamo uno de los tipos que lo sujetaban al mismo tiempo lo golpeo fuertemente en el estomago.

Phineas se doblo por instinto. Había sentido algo, no era dolor ni tampoco alguna otra sensación que él conociera, estaba sorprendido por aquello "¿Qué es esto?" Se pregunto, definitivamente su apariencia y su ropa no era el único cambio que tenia. Un extraño sonido lo saca de sus pensamientos alza la mirada y ve a su amiga tirada en al arena tocándose la mejilla derecha y al tipo con una mano estirada, era obvio la había abofeteado.

-¡TU! –Phineas forcejea con sus captores y logra liberarse, da un paso al frente al mismo tiempo que cierra su mano derecha -¡Te dije que no la tocaras! –su rostro muestra una indescriptible furia. Isabella lo mira sorprendida, nunca lo había visto enojado era nuevo para ella.

-¿y que es lo que vas…

La frase no puede ser completada. Phineas lanzo su puño, su brazo se estiro lo suficiente para golpearlo de lleno en el rostro y lanzarlo varios metros de donde estaba. Aquel suceso sorprendió tanto a Isabella como a los otros 2 sujetos los cuales corrieron aterrorizados. El brazo de Phineas volvió a la normalidad, camino hacia su amiga y le extendió la mano.

-¿te encuentras bien? –no obtuvo respuesta, se inclino para ver su rostro.

-¿te duele mucho?

-no, no es nada. –responde. -¿Phineas como hiciste eso?

-no estoy seguro, por instinto tal vez.

-¿instinto?

-si, cuando ese sujeto me golpeo no sentí dolor y cuando forcejeé con ellos note mis brazos mucho más flexibles, en ese momento supe que podía estirarme, como si fuera de goma.

-¿de goma?

-es difícil de explicar, ni yo mismo lo sé. – Se levanta –vamos Isabella, tenemos que llegar al pueblo.


	3. Segunda aventura parte 2

Pues aquí de nuevo con la continuación una enorme disculpa pero cuando volví a leer los capítulos que tenía no me gustaron y los tuve que rehacer y para colmo de males pase por una racha de cero inspiración.

**Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb y One Piece me pertenecen todos y cada uno son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

Segunda Aventura: Vallamos al pueblo

(Parte 2) Oh, ahí estas Perry…

Jeremy corría en medio de la nada, todo era oscuridad a su alrededor.

-¡Candace! –gritaba una y otra vez, estaba preocupado no sabía en donde estaba pero lo más importante era que esa persona estaba perdida tenia que encontrarla como fuera, si algo le llegara a pasar no se lo perdonaría nunca. A lo lejos se veía una luz, tal vez el final del camino. De pronto, Jeremy empezó a caer al vacio.

-¡Candance! –volvió a repetir. Ahora estaba recostado en el pasto, su respiración era agitada y estaba sudando.

-por fin despertaste dormilón –dijo una dulce voz femenina que él reconoció de inmediato.

-Candance eres tú –suspiro aliviado. Miro a su alrededor no sabia en donde estaban. – ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-tres palabras: Phineas y Ferb, ellos están detrás de esto estoy segura.

-¿si? ¿Y también son responsables de eso?

-¿eso?

Candace se miro detenidamente, ahora vestía una falda color naranja con dos círculos blancos en cada costado, una blusa blanca con raya horizontales de distintos tamaños y también tenia un extraño tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo.

-si, seguramente es obra de ellos –respondió en tono serio –incluso tú también eres victima.

Jeremy la miro extrañando, no se había dado cuenta de que ahora el vestía un traje negro, una camisa azul cielo con rayas verticales azul oscuro y una corbata negra.

-ah, ya veo. –Dijo sonrientemente -¿Qué haremos ahora?

-iremos hacia el este –señalo. –alcance a ver humo, y donde hay humo hay personas. Más exactos mis hermanos.

Candace y Jeremy caminaban por el bosque, rara vez se admiraban de la vegetación que adornaba el lugar había plantas muy raras y algunos animales extraños.

-Candace, ¿estas segura que esto es obra de tus hermanos? –pregunto el chico rubio.

-claro que si, solo ve plantas extrañas, animales todavía más raros y mira –señalo al frente –un ornitorrinco idéntico a Perry parado en dos patas con un sombrero de agente secreto luchando con un tigre dientes de sable morado, que otra prueba qui… -la piel se le erizo – ¡Ese es Perry parado en dos patas con un sombrero de agente secreto! –grito.

Perry trepaba a un árbol cuando el grito de Candace atrajo su atención y también la del tigre. El felino cambio de objetivo, empezó a correr hacia donde se encontraban los jóvenes, Perry se lanzo contra el tigre logrando derribarlo antes de que pudiera tocar a Candace.

-¡corran! –grito el ornitorrinco.

-¡¿Perry hablaste?! –exclamo sorprendida la chica.

-¡solo corran!

El tigre se puso de pie lanzando a Perry contra un árbol, miro a Candace directamente a los ojos, la pelirroja se quedo paralizada por el miedo, el tigre avanzo lentamente, tomo impulso lanzándose directamente hacia su presa pero fue parado por una patada proporcionada por Jeremy haciéndolo retroceder, el tigre respondió al ataque arañándolo en el brazo. Perry volvía a la batalla parándose nuevamente frente al tigre.

-¿estas bien Jeremy? –pregunto el mamífero.

-si, solo es un rasguño.

-escucha chico, pase lo que pase no interfieras es mi pelea entiendes.

-claro –sonrió.

El tigre se lanza contra el ornitorrinco, este hace su famoso gruñido. Comienza a crecer tomando una forma humana, su musculatura aumenta considerablemente llegando a medir dos metros. Dirige su mirada al tigre y en un rápido movimiento lo toma del cuello acto seguido lo estrella salvajemente contra el pasto dejándolo inconsciente, Candace y Jeremy se quedan atónitos ante lo que acaban de ver. Perry vuelve a su forma de ornitorrinco.

-con eso aprenderá. –camina hacia Jeremy. –déjame ver tu herida.

-claro –contesto aún impactado por lo que había visto, si fue extraño que hablara no existía palabra para definir lo que vio.

Perry observo cuidadosamente el brazo herido.

-no es nada grave solo es superficial. –Perry corrió hacia unos arbustos. –Creo que lo deje por aquí –seguía buscando – ¡aja! –exclamó al mismo tiempo que sacaba una mochila. –hay vendas en esta mochila estoy seguro –Perry saca un par de vendas y unas medicinas se acerca Jeremy –quítate la camisa –el chico lo mitra extrañado -¿Cómo pretendes que te cure la herida con la ropa puesta?

El chico asintió con la cabeza y empezó a desvestirse. Candace aun estaba inmóvil por la impresión.

-¿Candace puedes sostener esto? – dijo Jeremy acercándole su camisa saco y corbata.

-claro –respondió en automático tomando las prendas, unos segundos después bajo la mirada para ver que era lo que sostenía, al notar que era la ropa de Jeremy levanto súbitamente la mirada y sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente rojas, no sabía que hacer si soltarlas y salir corriendo o permanecer ahí como un perchero viviente. Candace se había hundido tanto en sus pensamientos que no noto que Perry había terminado de curar a Jeremy.

-Candace ya puedes devolvérmelo.

-to… toma.

Candace vio el torso desnudo de Jeremy, pudo ver los músculos de brazos y abdomen mediamente marcados, eso era nuevo. Inmediatamente sus pupilas se dilataban al mismo tiempo que su rostro se tornaba rojo a más no poder, al final término desmayándose por la impresión.

-¿Qué le paso? – se cuestionó Jeremy.

-Adolecentes –respondió el ornitorrinco. –debemos movernos, el bosque no es seguro.

-íbamos en dirección al este, Candace dijo que sus hermanos podrían estar en ese lugar.

-¡¿Phineas y Ferb están aquí?! –pregunto sorprendido.

-no estamos seguros, ella cree que esto es obra suya.

-de ser cierto pueden estar en peligro, esto no tiene nada que ver con ellos.

-¿sabes quien es el verdadero responsable?

-tengo una teoría, pero no estoy seguro, tenemos que encontrarlos una vez que estemos todos reunidos les contare los detalles.

-bien –carga a Candace –en marcha.

* * *

fin del capitulo, quiero agradecer a superperrysecrentagentp y Lancelot Varianter por sus reviews. prometo avanzar rapido con la presentacion de los personajes que faltan para que pueda empezar la acción.

un saludo a todos lo que leen este fic nos leeremos en otra ocasión...


	4. Segunda aventura parte 3

mil, mil disculpas por no haber actualizado la historia por tanto tiempo, yo se que prometi lo contrario pero de verdad que no pude. espero poder actualizar mas seguido.

y para no aburrirlo les dejo el siguiente capitulo. disfrutenlo y recuerden que los reviews son bienvenidos (buenos y malos)

**Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb y One Piece me pertenecen todos y cada uno son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

Segunda Aventura: Vallamos al pueblo

(Parte 3) 3 espadas… ¡súper!

Cerca de un muelle descansaban dos personas, uno aparentaba tener al menos 16 años; vestía un overol color café, tenía un pañuelo en la cabeza y sobre este descansaba un extraño aparato para enfocar, traía además un morral color café verdoso. La otra persona lucia como de 25 años, vestía una playera hawaiana abierta, una enorme cadena dorada sobre su cuello, lentes oscuros, un short de baño y tenía un tatuaje en forma de estrella color azul en cada brazo además de tener una placa de metal en su nariz.

-oye Buford, ¿no estas asustado? –pregunto uno de ellos.

-¡de que hablas! –Respondió –solo mírame, tengo enormes brazos y estos tatuajes quedan perfecto pero sobre todo –alzo y junto sus brazos –si hago esta pose se forma una estrella con ambos.

-¿No entiendes la seriedad de esto? –Bufo –estamos en un lugar desconocido lejos de casa y con apariencia distinta.

-cual seriedad, debe tratarse de un sueño, no seas pesimista mejor disfruta de esto.

-pero ¿y si no es un sueño? ¿Y si nos quedamos aquí para siempre?

Buford dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

-¿A dónde vas?

-tu pesimismo me aburre, iré a divertirme.

-espera –corrió –no me dejes solo.

Buford y Baljeet caminaban en dirección opuesta al muelle, el primero quería explorar la isla pero el segundo no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello. Al encontrarse lejos de aquel muelle alcanzaron a ver a los lejos cinco personas corriendo de manera veloz hacia su posición. En cuanto se acercaron los detuvieron.

-¿por qué tanta prisa? –pregunto Buford.

-no hay tiempo de explicaciones, tenemos que huir.

-¿huir de qué? –volvió a interrogar.

-parecen humanos, pero créanme son monstruos.

-¡derrotaron a casi todos nuestros amigos de un solo golpe! –agrego otro de ellos.

–Cuéntenos que fue exactamente lo que paso -dijo Baljeet

-verán, nosotros íbamos caminando por el bosque como de costumbre, cuando de la nada aparecieron dos personas, uno de ellos manejaba 3 espadas y la otra hacia brotar brazos de todas partes.

-¿y cómo fue que escaparon?

-le dispare al monstruo con espadas –dijo uno de ellos. –La bala apenas lo toco, pero fue suficiente para que las soltara, entonces su compañera acudió en su ayuda, fue ahí cuando escapamos pero al poco tiempo no estaban siguiendo –miro a Buford –tu pareces un hombre muy fuerte, te rogamos nos protejas de ellos.

-¿y qué gano?

-toma –le acerco las espadas –son de muy buena calidad podrás venderlas a un alto precio.

-¡Trato hecho! –Tomó las 3 katanas –bien, ¿En donde están esos monstruos?

Unos arbustos cercanos comenzaron a moverse.

-Ahí vienen.

Efectivamente, de los arbustos salieron dos personas, la primera lucia de unos 18 años, su cabello era verde, vestía una playera blanca sin cuello, un pantalón color verde oscuro y unas botas del mismo color. Su acompañante usaba una blusa de manga larga tipo ombliguera, mini falda, medias, botas largas y un sombre vaquero, todo color morado.

-¡bah! Yo esperaba algo más amenazante –dijo Buford molesto –es hora de patear traseros.

-¡Espera! –Interrumpió Baljeet –mira detenidamente al chico.

Buford obedeció, su rostro se le hizo conocido, definitivamente esa mirada inexpresiva la conocía.

-¿Ferb? –interrogo.

-¿Buford, Baljeet?

-si –respondieron al unísono.

-¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-lo mismo te preguntamos, pero más importante ¿Quién es la hermosa joven que esta a tu lado?

-es una historia complicada, te le contare después, en este momento buscamos a unos ladrones.

-¿ellos? –señalo Baljeet.

-¡por fin los alcanzamos! Devuélvanme mis katanas.

-¡momento! –Grito uno de los desconocidos –hicimos un trato contigo –saco un arma –yo cumplí con mi parte, cumple con la tuya.

-escúchame bien–habló Buford –ellos son mis amigos, nadie que no sea yo puede tocarlos y, si crees que con una pistola te iba a obedecer estas muy equivocado.

-entonces me desharé de ti.

Dicho esto dispara contra Buford, la bala se impacta contra su pecho pero esta rebota para sorpresa de todos. Este suceso provoca su ira, truena sus dedos y siente algo raro en su mano derecha; descubre que la cubre un guante, se lo quita mostrando su mano de metal.

-me gusta –sonrío. –Ferb, deseo ver tus 3 katanas en acción, déjame a este monigote tu encárgate del resto. –Buford le arroja las katanas.

-de acuerdo –dijo Ferb mientras colocaba una katana en su boca. –acabemos con esto.

En un instante Ferb se encontraba detrás de los cuatro ladrones, junta sus katanas y pasa a través de ellos como si fuera un fantasma, se detiene al frente suyo ya con las katanas separadas. Tres segundos después de eso los cuatro sujetos caen inconscientes y con varias cortadas en el cuerpo. Ferb guarda las katanas.

-tranquilos, ninguna herida es letal.

Por su parte Buford sujeto al tipo con su mano izquierda, lo levanto de la arena para luego azotarlo contra la misma, lo volvió a levantar por encima de su cabeza.

-no quiero volver a verte ni a ti ni a cualquiera de tu pandilla, ¿Entendido? –no obtuvo respuesta. Cerró su puño metálico -¡dije entendido!

Buford golpeo al hombre con todas sus fuerzas, este salió volando hasta desaparecer en el cielo.

-listo –comento el brabucón mientras se colocaba el guante.

-oye Ferb, tienes idea de por qué estamos aquí –pregunto Baljeet.

-todo es por una maldición –intervino Vanessa, Buford y Baljeet la miraron sorprendidos –Ferb y yo encontramos unas ruinas ocultas en una cueva, ahí hay varios tallados que hablan sobre una leyenda. Aunque no fui capaz de entenderlo por completo, descifré algunos detalles muy interesantes.

-¿Qué detalles? –interrogo una voz desconocida, todos voltearon a ver al desconocido el cual venía acompañado de Jeremy y Candace quien ya había despertado.

-¿Perry? –preguntaron los presentes.

nuevamente una gran disculpa por tardarme tanto en acutalizar, les juro que lo ultimo que haria es dejar inconclusa esta historia. nos leemos en el proximo capitulo que es el ultimo de la segunda aventura. salu2


	5. Segunda aventura parte 4

hola de nuevo, aqui les traigo la continuacion de esta aventura, disfrutenla y recuerden que los reviews son bien recibidos.

**Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb y One Piece me pertenecen todos y cada uno son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

Segunda Aventura: Vallamos al pueblo

(Parte 4) Reunión.

-¿Puedes hablar? –dijo Ferb.

-estoy tan sorprendido como tu –respondió el mamífero.

-¿los conoces? –intervino Vanessa.

-sí, él es uno de mis dueños. –miro a su alrededor – ¿Dónde está Phineas?

-no lo sabemos, nosotros recién nos acabamos de encontrar –comento Candace.

-hay que buscarlo –sugirió Jeremy –alguien tiene una idea de donde pueda estar.

-en el pueblo más cercano, conociendo a mi hermano ese sería el primer lugar al que iría.

Ferb y compañía caminaron un largo tramo hasta llegar a la entrada del pueblo, en ese lugar alguien los esperaba.

-tu otra vez –gruñó Buford –creí haberte dicho que no quería volver a verte.

-vengo a cobrar venganza –sonríe -pero esta vez no estoy solo.

El sujeto silbó y rápidamente fueron rodeados por al menos 60 hombres, todos armados con espadas, palos y cadenas.

-¡Eres un maldito cobarde! –gritó Candace.

-y ustedes son unos estúpidos al enfrentarse a mí, el líder de la pandilla más poderosa de esta isla –rio maliciosamente.

Los pandilleros comenzaron a rodearlos lentamente, la tensión crecía con forme los acorralaban.

-¿Qué hacemos? –pregunto Candace.

-nuestra única opción es pelear –respondió Ferb desfundando sus katanas.

-¡mátenlos! –dio la orden.

-¡Oye tú! –grito una voz a lo lejos. Un largo brazo se abrió camino entre la multitud sujetando al líder.

-deja… –el brazo comenzó a arrastrar al sujeto el cual hacia resistencia –a mis amigos… –finalmente no pudo seguir y fue jalado velozmente -¡en paz!

Con la misma velocidad que fue atraído salió volando víctima de un poderoso golpe en el rostro, todos los presentes sorprendidos dirigieron su mirada hacia la ubicación del desconocido.

-¡Phineas! –gritaron Candace y Ferb.

-que alegría verlos a todos, ¿No es así Isabella?

-claro –respondió la chica.

-Phineas –hablo Candace – ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-sencillo –llevo su mano a su boca estirándola –ahora soy de goma, no es genial.

-¡oigan ustedes! –Exclamo furioso uno de los pandilleros -¿Por qué están platicando tan tranquilamente? ¿Qué no ven que están a punto de morir?

-¡pagaran por lo que le hicieron a nuestro líder! –agrego otro de ellos.

-amigos –intervino Phineas -¿Qué les parece si les pateamos el trasero?

Ferb, Buford, Jeremy, Perry, Baljeet, Vanessa, Isabella e incluso Candace sonrieron en señal de aceptación. Todos adoptaron posición de batalla.

El primer movimiento lo hicieron los pandilleros quienes atacaron en grupo. Buford es el primero en responder, se quita el guante de su mano derecha y con ella golpea a 2 hombres al mismo tiempo y a uno más con su otra mano.

Junto a él se encuentra Jeremy quien esquiva varios ataques de espada sin dificultad, da un salto y patea a 3 sujetos antes de aterrizar, de nuevo en tierra desarma a otros 2 para después patearlos en el estomago.

Por su parte Ferb repele el ataque de 5 hombres al mismo tiempo, retrocede un paso para después lanzarse en contra de ellos, la fuerza del ataque crea una onda de viento que alcanza a otros 3.

Vanessa aprovecha la confusión para llevar sus manos a la altura de su pecho haciendo brotar dos brazos en los cuerpos de 4 sujetos, estos brazos golpean simultáneamente en el rostro de sus víctimas dejándolos inconscientes, hace brotar un par de ojos en su nuca y ve a 3 hombres acercándose, para desgracia de ellos repite el mismo ataque.

A los pies de Candace llega un baston, lo toma y hace frente a 2 sujetos armados con cadenas, la atacan simultáneamente pero los esquiva dando un gran salto aterrizando detrás de ellos, los noquea golpeándolos en la nuca.

Perry es rodeado por 4 pandilleros, da un salto y golpea a uno de ellos con su cola, antes de aterrizar adopta su forma humana y toma por el cuello a dos de ellos, comienza a girar rápidamente y finaliza su ataque lanzándolos contra sus compañeros, dirige su mirada hacia el último de los que intentaron atacarlo, este huye presa del pánico.

Baljeet se esconde tras unos arbustos cercanos, abre el morral que trae consigo y encuentra entre otras cosas una resortera y una pequeña bolsa con esferas de metal, las toma y trepa al árbol más cercano para tener mejor vista. Una vez en la cima toma la resortera y dispara contra varios objetivos con una precisión perfecta provocando que se distraigan y sean blanco fácil para sus amigos.

Isabella toma posición de batalla y espera a ser atacada, un sujeto se acerca por su espalda, ella da media vuelta y lo golpea en el estomago con ambas manos lanzándolo varios metros, otros dos se acercan y ella los recibe con una doble patada en la cara.

No había transcurrido mucho desde que la pelea comenzó y solo quedaban en pie 10 hombres; Phineas da una patada circular al mismo tiempo que la misma se estira golpeando a todos simultáneamente arrojándolos hacia mar adentro.

-esos fueron los últimos –dijo Phineas sacudiéndose las manos.

Todos respiraban agitados y sonreían entre ellos por su victoria, hasta que una voz interrumpió.

-¡Qué demonios pasa! –Grito Candace -¡Phineas, Ferb exijo una explicación! ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron esta vez?

-nada –respondió Vanessa en su lugar –estamos aquí por mí padre.

Todos voltearon a verla sorprendidos.

-verán –prosiguió –él libero la maldición del "One Piece" y a menos que se cumpla el objetivo, estaremos atrapados en esta dimensión para siempre.

-para… siempre –susurro Candace.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? –interrogo Jeremy.

-no estoy segura, Ferb y yo despertamos en unas antiguas ruinas, dentro habían un sinfín de grabados que no pude comprender, necesitaría volver para estudiarlos un poco más, pero no puedo.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Phineas.

-el lugar está plagado de trampas, es imposible permanecer inmóviles por más de un minuto.

-eso es todo –interrumpió Buford –si tanto te preocupa por qué no vamos todos, tu ocúpate de los garabatos y nosotros de las trampas.

-¿Podrán? –cuestiono Vanessa.

-si pudimos contra ellos, esas trampas no deben ser ningún reto. –respondió Jeremy.

-¡en marcha! –exclamo Phineas –siguiente parada, las ruinas.

* * *

y es asi como termina esta aventura, peligros y sorpresas se avecinan hacia nuestros heroes. Todo eso y más en la siguiente aventura "secretos en las ruinas" esten pendientes.

y quiero dar un agradecimiento a todos los que me han mandado reviews, ya que es gracias a sus comentarios que tengo inspiracion para continuar escribiendo. salu2. lord clerigo fuera, paz!


	6. Tercer aventura parte 1

hola de nuevo, aqui les traigo es siguiente episodio disfrutenlo.

**Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb y One Piece me pertenecen todos y cada uno son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

Tercer Aventura: "Secretos en las Ruinas"

(Parte 1) cueva.

Phineas y compañía caminaban bosque adentro, el ambiente no era tenso pero nadie hablaba o se dirigían la mirada; más que un grupo de conocidos lucían como un pequeño pelotón avanzando al campo de batalla, a lo lejos se podía ver una pequeña caverna.

-es aquí –dijo Vanessa rompiendo el silencio.

-que esperamos, entremos –sugirió Phineas.

-esperen, ¿Qué es esto?

-¿Qué es qué Vanessa?

-eso –señalo una piedra cubierta de maleza –no recuerdo haberla visto antes –removió las ramas que la cubrían -hay una inscripción.

-¿Qué dice?

-dame un momento –Vanessa observo detenidamente los jeroglíficos tallados –"secreto", "One Piece", "cueva", "sol milenario". Lo demás esta ilegible.

-¿Sol milenario?

-¿Qué querrá decir eso?

-no tengo idea –dice Phineas en tono serio –solo sé que lo que buscamos esta dentro.

Phineas entra a la cueva y es seguido por el resto, conforme avanzan se puede apreciar varios grabados y pinturas, Vanessa y Perry se detienen frente a un enorme muro.

-este grabado es parecido al que había en la cueva donde estaba tu padre –mira a Vanessa – ¿Puedes leerlo?

-eso creo, aun no estoy familiarizada del todo con la escritura.

La tierra comienza a temblar.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Pregunta Isabella.

Una enorme roca rueda hacia ellos, Jeremy y Buford la golpean convirtiéndola en cientos de trozos. Detrás de ellos son disparadas varias flechas las cuales Ferb detiene usando dos de sus katanas.

-eso fue intenso –dice Jeremy.

-y solo es el comienzo –expresa Ferb –hasta aquí fue lo más lejos que pudimos llegar.

Enormes discos afilados se mecían por la cueva como péndulos, los presentes los esquivaban como podían, por su parte Ferb desviaba los que se dirigían hacía Vanessa.

-¡lo tengo! –Vanessa apunta hacia un orificio –dentro se encuentra una palanca que detiene las trampas.

Candace llega al lugar señalado, mete su mano pero no hay nada. Estalactitas y rocas empiezan a caer del techo.

-¡no ha nada dentro!

-¡la palanca esta en lo más profundo!

-¡¿y cómo pretendes que… -mira a su hermano -¡Phineas!

En ese momento el peli rojo se encontraba cargando a Isabella mientras esquivaba las piedras, Buford, Jeremy y Ferb destruían cuantas podían.

-¡Phineas! –Volvió a gritar -¡solo tú puedes llegar hasta la palanca!

El chico de goma avanzo entre la lluvia de rocas y discos, metros antes de llegar a su cometido una roca atrapa uno de sus pies dejándolo imposibilitado para seguir, no tiene opción más que bajar a su amiga.

-busca refugio.

Phineas estira su brazo hacia el agujero, su mano se encuentra con el dispositivo y tira de él, los discos y la lluvia de piedras se detienen pero una de las últimas rocas apasta a Phineas.

-Phi… ¡Phineas! –grita una Isabella sorprendida y preocupada. Se acerca -¡hay que sacarlo!

Isabella entonces intenta levantar la roca ella sola, pero el peso es demasiado para ella o cualquier otro de los presentes.

-¡no se quede parados! ¡Ayúdenme! –Todos permanecían inmóviles y cabizbajos -¡Reaccionen MALDITA SEA!

Isabella empieza a desesperarse y golpea la roca con sus manos, Candace se acerca y toca su hombro.

-es inútil, aunque pudiéramos removerla lo más seguro es que este…

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo! –Reclama furiosa -¡Aún podemos hacer algo por él! –Aprieta sus manos -¡PHINEAS!

Una corriente de aire brota de Isabella lanzando a todos contra la paredes, la enorme roca que sepultaba a su amigo lentamente es reducida a polvo creando una densa nube en toda la cueva. Minutos después el polvo se asienta mostrando a Isabella inconsciente en los brazos de Phineas el cual no tiene ninguna herida.

-¿Chicos, se encuentran bien? –interroga el pelirrojo.

-¿Phineas? –interroga Candace - ¿Pero cómo?

-soy inmune a los ataque físicos -responde el chico. –después de todo ahora mi cuerpo es de goma.

-eso no tiene sentido –exclama la adolecente.

-nada tiene sentido desde que estamos aquí –comenta Ferb.

Vanessa por su parte sigue observando los jeroglíficos tallados en el resto de la cueva, poco a poco empieza a familiarizarse con esa escritura.

-esto es increíble –dice Vanessa.

-¿Qué es increíble? –cuestiona el ornitorrinco.

-estas paredes cuentan las aventuras de una banda de piratas, tal vez los más grandes que hayan existido en este mundo –traga saliva –y al parecer… somos las reencarnaciones de ellos.

-¿Estás segura? –pregunta Phineas.

-totalmente –toca la pared –aquí dice que esta cueva fue creada por sus almas y la construyeron de tal manera que solo los elegidos pudieran conocer sus secretos. Estos escritos fueron tallados por… ¿mí otra vida?

La tierra vuelve a temblar provocando un derrumbe que cubre la salida.

–Debemos seguir, tal vez encontremos otra salida –dice la chica gótica.

Vanessa avanza y es seguida por el resto, varios metros adentro se topan con una enorme habitación, en ella se encuentran nueve pedestales alrededor de un gigantesco pilar, Vanessa se acerca este y descubre un último tallado.

-"la última prueba, solo los elegidos saldrán con vida". Es lo que dice.

-¿Dice algo sobre lo qué debemos hacer? –pregunta Candace.

-no –responde –debemos confiar en nuestros instintos.

-debemos pararnos sobre los pedestales –habla Phineas –son nueve en total, igual que nosotros.

Phineas, quien aún cargaba a su amiga, la recuesta sobre una roca plana, empieza a sacudirla lentamente.

-Isabella, despierta –dijo el chico con una dulce voz –vamos abre los ojos.

-phi… Phineas –susurro su amiga -¿en dónde estoy? –abre los ojos de golpe y se levanta. –Phineas… pero tú… piedra… atrapado…

-tranquila, no me paso nada –sonríe –estamos en la parte más profunda de la cueva –señala detrás de ella –creo que encontramos lo que buscábamos.

Phineas camina hacia un pedestal.

-¿Qué haces? –interroga Candace.

-voy a subir a uno de esos.

-no seas imprudente hermano, que tal si es una trampa.

-entonces hagámoslo todos.

-¡no tiene sentido lo que dices!

Ferb se para al lado derecho de su hermana.

-como lo dije antes –sonríe -nada tiene sentido desde que estamos aquí.

-tus hermanos tienen razón, es lo único que podemos hacer –agrega Jeremy –vamos –le extiende la mano.

-está bien –dice Candace resignada y toma la mano del adolescente.

Todos se paran frente a un pedestal.

-a la cuenta de tres –propone Phineas.

-uno.

-dos.

-¡Tres!

Dan un paso al frente de manera simultánea, se quedan inmóviles por unos segundos pero no pasa nada.

-les dije que era una…

El grabado del pilar comienza a brillar, dispara nueve rayos contra los presentes los cuales reciben el impacto. Sus cuerpos son tragados por aquellas luces formando esferas de luz que ascienden a través de la cueva.

Una espesa neblina cubre el lugar, todo se ve blanco.

-¿En dónde estoy? –se pregunta Phineas.

-estas en la nada –responde una voz.

Frente a él aparece un chico con la misma ropa que usa, su rostro era cubierto por un sombrero de paja.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunta el peli rojo.

-Phineas, tú más que nadie me conoce.

-¿Lu… Luffy?

* * *

Continuara...

ya por ultimo mando saludo a superperrysecrentagentp y a Napo-1, gracias por sus reviews. no vemos en el siguiente capitulo. saludos.

lord clerigo's out! peace!


	7. Tercer aventura parte 2

hola de nuevo! lord reportandose con la continuacion de esta emocionante aventura y quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa taaaaaaaaanto tiempo de espera.

**Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas & Ferb y One Piece me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

Tercer Aventura: "Secretos en las Ruinas"

(Parte 2) De capitán a capitán.

-¿por qué se tu nombre? –pregunta Phineas.

-porque mi espíritu yace en ti –responde -tú y tus amigos viajaron a mi mundo para completar una maldición.

-¿de qué hablas?

-supongo que sabes algo de nosotros.

-Vanessa dijo algo de una legendaria tripulación pirata, no me digas que tú eres…

-así es, soy el capitán.

-¡Tú! –exclama sorprendido –pero no eres muy joven para…

-¿ser el capitán? No, no lo soy, y tú tampoco lo eres.

-¿Qué cosa?

-ahora eres el capitán, tu deberás de guiar a tus nakamas de regreso a su mundo.

-eso es una locura, no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacer eso.

-tranquilo, no estarás solo tienes a tus nakamas para eso.

-no te entiendo.

-los espíritus de mis nakamas yacen en los cuerpos de los tuyos, cada uno de ellos tiene un don.

Phineas hace memoria y recuerda la batalla contra los pandilleros en la playa.

-Phineas debo preguntarte algo muy importante.

-adelante.

-¿estás dispuesto a aceptar la responsabilidad de ser el capitán y las consecuencias que ello lleva?

-¿Consecuencias?

-deberás tomar decisiones difíciles y confiar plenamente en tus nakamas sin importar el riesgo incluso si significara la muerte.

-no –responde en seco.

-te niegas a aceptar tu puesto.

-me niego a dejar que cualquiera de mis amigos muera, dar la vida por tu tripulación es la mayor prioridad de un capitán no es así.

Luffy queda asombrado ante la respuesta entonces sonríe.

-no me equivoque al elegirte.

-¿elegirme?

La sonrisa de Luffy desaparece.

-hace mucho tiempo mis nakamas y yo navegábamos por la gran línea, era un día tranquilo pero de pronto el cielo se nublo en un instante y en la cubierta apareció un extraño sujeto con un bastón, todos lo atacamos pero nadie pudo acercársele, el sujeto golpeo la cubierta con su bastón y me transporto a este sitio. Me dijo que si quería volver a ver a mis nakamas tendría que ayudarlo a elegir personas de otra dimensión para que se completara un antiguo ritual. Lo lamento pero no tuve opción.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? hace un momento me dijiste que un capitán tenía que tomar difíciles decisiones.

Luffy vuelve a sonreír.

-Phineas tu tarea como capitán será encontrar al Thousand Sunny que se encuentra escondido en esta isla, después deberás viajar hacia Raftel donde se encuentra el One Piece, el cual te ayudara a volver a tu mundo.

-suena muy fácil.

-créeme cuando te digo que no lo es, afuera hay muchos peligros que tendrás que enfrentar y ninguno será fácil.

Luffy empieza a desaparecer.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-la prueba ha terminado, ya es hora de que regreses con tus nakamas, buena suerte y buen viaje

-gracias Luffy tu también cuídate y no te preocupes yo me encargare de que vuelvas a ver a tus nakamas.

-un último consejo, si tú crees en tus nakamas no hay imposible.

Luffy desaparece al igual que la niebla, Phineas observa el panorama y descubre que se encuentra en las afueras de la cueva.

-¡Phineas donde estas! –grita una voz a lo lejos.

-esa es Candace, ¡por aquí! –responde.

Al lugar llega su hermana que lo recibe con un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas? Llevamos una hora buscándote –le reclama.

-lo siento.

El reclamo de la peli roja atrae al resto.

-¿Phineas te encuentras bien? ¿Estás herido? –pregunta preocupada Isabella.

-tranquila estoy bien –intenta calmarla.

-¿Hermano qué estabas haciendo?

-tuve una plática con Luffy.

-¡Luffy! –Exclama sorprendida Vanessa.

-¿Lo conoces? –interroga Ferb.

-él era el capitán del que hablaban las inscripciones –mira a Phineas -¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-debemos viajar a través del mar hacia un lugar llamado Raftel, desde ese sitio podremos volver a casa.

-¿y como pretenden que vallamos hasta ese lugar si no tenemos un barco? –pregunta Candace con pesimismo.

-el Thousand Sunny –habla Vanessa –está aquí verdad.

-así es –responde –está escondido en algún lado de esta isla.

-tal vez la gente del pueblo sepa algo, sugiero empezar por ahí –dice Ferb.

Los chicos caminaron colina abajo hasta llegar al pueblo el cual lucia desolado, caminaron por el pueblo buscando algún rastro de vida a lo lejos vieron a una pequeña de unos 4 años correr hacia ellos.

-¡ya vienen escóndanse! –gritaba desesperada la pequeña.

-¿Quién viene? –pregunta Phineas.

La chica se tropieza con una piedra y antes de caer Jeremy la atrapa.

-¿estás bien?

-si muchas gracias.

-dime pequeña de quien huyes.

-de los marinos, están arrestando a todo aquel que no obedece el toque de queda.

-no es muy temprano para un toque de queda.

-lo que pasa es que hace unas horas unos desconocidos derrotaron a "los golpeadores" la banda más peligrosa de este pueblo.

-no se lucían tan peligrosos –comenta Phineas.

-¡Cállate! –grita Candace.

La niña los mira con curiosidad.

-ya entendí, ustedes vieron la pelea verdad.

-algo así –dice Jeremy.

-díganme como fue la pelea, ¿es cierto que eran más de 100? –habla la niña con curiosidad.

Varios marino llegan al lugar y rodean a Phineas y compañía.

-no deberían estar aquí –dice un marino –estamos en pleno toque de queda.

-lo sentimos acabamos de llegar al pueblo –comenta Jeremy.

-ahora que lo mencionas nunca los había visto por aquí, los dejare libres por esta vez pero quiero que se resguarden lo más pronto posible, en estos momentos el pueblo no es seguro.

-no se preocupe señor.

El marino observa detenidamente a Phineas y Ferb.

-ustedes dos ¿no nos hemos visto antes?

-no que yo recuerde –dice Phineas – ¿Ferb?

Su hermano niega con la cabeza.

-tal vez los estoy confundiendo con alguien más.

Los marinos se retiran.

- pueden quedarse en mi casa –habla la pequeña –no está lejos de aquí.

Los chicos siguen a la niña a una pequeña choza en medio de dos enormes casas.

-¡abuelo ya llegue! –Grita la pequeña –traigo visitas.

-¿visitas? Hace tiempo que no traes a uno de tus ami…

El anciano miro directo a Phineas.

-es increíble, eres su viva imagen.

El anciano corre y abraza a Phineas.

-creí que no viviría para verte de nuevo… Luffy.

-no soy Luffy, mi nombre es Phineas.

-lo sé, pero puedo sentir la presencia de mi amigo en ti.

-abuelo Coby ¿lo conoces?

-se podría decir que si pequeña, él es el chico del que siempre te hablo.

-de verdad.

Melisa toma las mejillas de Phineas jalándolas hacia ella.

-¡tenias razón se estira! –dice alegremente.

-por qué no vas a tu cuarto, tengo que hablar con ellos.

-puedo quedarme, prometo no hacer ningún ruido.

-no pequeña, es una charla de adultos

-está bien –dice decepcionada.

La pequeña abandona la habitación.

-vinieron a buscar el Thousand Sunny, cierto.

-así es, sabe donde puede estar.

-el barco se encuentra resguardado por la marina, entrar a la base no va a ser fácil, pero si les sirve el lado oeste es el menos vigilado.

-muchas gracias anciano –dice Phineas.

-lo olvidaba –se levanta y saca un objeto de un cajón –toma.

-¿Qué es esto?

-este eternal pose apunta hacia Raftel, según los rumores esto le pertenecía al mismísimo Gold Roger, estoy seguro que te será de mucha ayuda.

-nuevamente gracias.

Phineas y compañía salen de la casa.

-tengan cuidado –advierte el anciano –la marina no ha retirado el toque de queda, deberán ser precavidos si no quieren que los atrapen.

-lo haremos.

Phineas y los demás se escabullen sigilosamente por las calles del pueblo procurando no ser vistos hasta llegar a las afueras de la base de la marina.

-el muro es enorme –dice Candace -¿cómo lo atravesaremos?

-¡tengo una idea! –exclama Phineas –todos sujétense de mí.

Sus amigos lo obedecen, el peli rojo estira sus brazos agarrándose del muro.

-Phineas vas a hacer lo que creo… -dice Candace

-sujétense bien chicos.

-lo va a hacer –sentencia Ferb.

-¡listos!

-¡no lo hagas! -Gritan todos.

* * *

Continuara...

lamentablemente es todo por ahora, pero antes de despedirme quiero darle respuesta a los reviews:

**Napo-1: **aqui esta la tan esperada platica entre capitanes, espero te guste.

**Ez116: **gracias por el review amigo, ya se viene la proxima pelea.

**Taniushka:** espero que a tu amiga le guste el fic y respecto a Isabella lo sabras en el proximo capitulo (soy malo muejejeje)

ahora si es todo nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.

lord clerigo's out! peace!


	8. Cuarta aventura parte 1

tras muchisimo tiempo de sielencio, he vuelto con la continuación de este fic, una enorme disculpa a mis lectores pero estube bloqueado por mucho tiempo.

**Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb y One Piece me pertenecen, todos y cada uno son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

Cuarta Aventura: "Rumo al mar"

Parte 1: Invasión al fuerte de la marina.

Phineas y compañía vuelan sobre el muro y caen en picada.

-¡Phineas como pretendes que salgamos vivos de la caída! –grita furiosa Candace.

-así.

Phineas empieza a aspirar tanto aire como sus pulmones y estomago de goma le permiten inflándose, sirviendo de amortiguador para todos. Ya en tierra Candace toma a Phineas por su chaleco.

-¡si vuelves a hacer esto considérate muerto!

-tranquila Candace, lo importante es que estamos a salvo –dice Jeremy.

-no por mucho –habla una voz.

Por la caída no se percataron que ahora se encontraban rodeados por marinos.

-¿Qué hacemos? –pregunta temeroso Baljeet.

-pelear, que otra cosa –responde Phineas con tranquilidad.

-Phineas, es la idea… ¡más absurda que has dicho hasta ahora! –alega Candace.

-pelear –murmura Ferb –me parece perfecto.

-¡tú no lo animes! Por si no lo has notado ellos están armados.

Ferb desenfunda una de sus katanas.

-igual que nosotros.

-¡no se muevan! –amenaza uno de los marinos.

-oblígame –dice Phineas y se lanza contra él.

Antes de poder si quiera tocarlo el sonido de un disparo detiene su camino.

-¡Phineas! –gritan preocupados sus amigos.

La bala se había impactado en su pecho y aún seguía su camino sin atravesar el cuerpo del peli rojo, todos miraban asombrados y asustados aquello.

-las balas no pueden dañarme.

La bala es rebotada por el cuerpo de goma de Phineas. Varios marinos estaban asustados.

-tiene el poder de una fruta del diablo –dice un marino.

Los marinos se atemorizaron ante lo que sus ojos veían, era la primera vez en décadas que presenciaban las habilidades de una fruta del diablo.

-vamos chicos –anima Phineas –derrotémoslos.

La determinación de Phineas crea un sentimiento de confianza en sus amigos, en ese momento pueden sentir una energía correr por sus cuerpos, se miran entre ellos sonrientes y decididos a pelear. Ferb toma el pañuelo que estaba en su brazo izquierdo y se lo amarra en la cabeza, Vanessa se lleva las manos a la altura de su pecho, Buford gira truena los dedos de sus manos, Perry toma su forma humana, Candace muestra tres tubos con una esfera en cada uno, Baljeet muestra una gran resortera, Jeremy enciende un cigarrillo e Isabella se cubre con su capa.

-estamos contigo Phineas –dicen sus amigos.

Phineas comienza a lanzar golpes al aire.

-Gomu Gomu no…

La velocidad de los golpes aumenta dando el efecto de tener varios puños.

-Gatoringu!

Phineas golpea a varios marinos al mismo tiempo dejándolos inconscientes, detrás de él cinco marinos se lanzan en su contra armados con espadas, Ferb desenfunda sus katanas.

-novatos –murmura el peli verde – ¡oni… kiri!

Ferb blande con fuerza sus katanas mandando a volar a los marinos que intentaron atacar, Jeremy da un salto y antes de aterrizar golpea a 2 marinos, acto seguido se apoya en la cabeza de otro marino elevándose sobre él.

-party table… ¡kick course!

Usándolo como apoyo comienza a girar pateando a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, de nuevo en tierra engancha su pierna en el cuello del marino sobre el que estaba azotándolo contra el piso.

-brazos fleur…

Vanessa hace aparecer varios brazos sobre 20 marinos.

-¡Clutch!

Los brazos tensan los cuerpos hasta que se escucha un crujido dejándolos inconscientes. Baljeet toma su resortera y varias municiones.

-¡Metal Bushi!

Comienza a disparar acertando en los rostros de los marinos. Perry muestra una pequeña esfera de color amarillo.

-Rumble Ball…

El ornitorrinco muerde el objeto.

-¡Peack Point!

Su cuerpo se transforma quedando en 4 patas, su pico toma forma enorme y puntiaguda parecida a un cuerno, inicia el trote y embiste a cuanto marino se topa en su camino.

-Super…

Buford cierra su mano derecha.

-¡Right!

Su puño sale disparado contra un grupo de marinos quienes son mandados a volar por la fuerza del impacto.

Isabella arroja su capa mostrando su hermosa figura.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –pregunta la morena acompañada de una tierna sonrisa.

Los marinos quedan hechizados ante ella. Su sonrisa cambia de tierna a malvada, junta ambas manos formando un corazón.

-mero mero… ¡merrow!

De sus manos brota un rayo en forma de corazón que convierte en piedra a los marinos.

-esos fueron los últimos –dijo Isabella.

En ese momento una gran cantidad de marinos aparecían de todos lados volviendo a rodear a los chicos.

-supongo que ustedes son la segunda ronda –hablo Phineas.

-ríndanse intrusos, nosotros somos la fuerza elite, no hay fuerza alguna que pueda detenernos.

-¿estás seguro? –pregunto una voz.

Todos miraron a la dueña de la voz, se trataba de Candace quien se encontraba de arrodillada sujetando dos tubos de los cuales brotaban burbujas de calor y frio, todos levantaron la mirada para descubrir que una enorme nube negra los cubría.

-¡Pero cómo! –Exclamo uno de los marinos –el pronóstico no decía nada sobre lluvias el día de hoy.

-no es una nube de agua –aclaro Candace –es de tormenta, solo se necesita una pequeña carga eléctrica para iniciar una lluvia de rayos –muestra su bastón el cual emana electricidad en la punta –y casualmente tengo lo que se necesita para invocarla.

-¡estás loca! –Grito otro marino –si haces eso ustedes también se verán afectados.

-él tiene razón –dijo Jeremy –es un ataque suicida.

-tranquilo -sonrío -tengo todo cubierto.

Candace lanzo la burbuja eléctrica.

-¡tunderbolt tempo!

La burbuja se elevaba lentamente ante las miradas de miedo de todos.

-escuchen Ferb, Jeremy, Buford, y Perry, tomen a Phineas de las extremidades y estírenlo para usarlo como protección.

-¿A Phineas? –interrogan los 4

-¿A mí? –pregunto Phineas sorprendido.

-¡solo háganlo!

Los cuatro obedecen la extraña orden de Candace.

-¡te volviste loca! –Dijo una Isabella furiosa – ¡piensas matar a tu hermano!

-solo analiza, su cuerpo es de goma y la goma es…

-un aislante –completo Isabella.

Los cuatro chicos estiran a Phineas formando una lona con su cuerpo, los demás se resguardan debajo de él. La burbuja de electricidad hace contacto con la nube ocasionando que esta empiece a generar chispas.

-alguien me puede explicar que esta pasan…

Phineas no puede terminar la oración ya que los rayos comienzan a dispararse por todo el lugar electrocutando a los marinos, un rayo se impacta sobre Phineas quien grita por instinto. Los rayos cesan.

-suéltenlo –habla Candace.

Ferb, Buford, Jeremy y Perry liberan a Phineas, este regresa a su forma normal.

-¿Phineas estas herido, te duele algo? –dice Isabella preocupada.

-estoy bien, solo sentí un ligero hormigueo cuando el rayo me ataco –mira a Candace –hermana como fue que se te ocurrió eso.

-fue mi venganza por habernos hecho volar.

Todos se quedan asombrados de la respuesta.

-A veces Candace puede ser tenebrosa –dice Baljeet.

-concuerdo contigo –agrega Buford.

Desde la parte más alta del edificio un hombre observaba lo que sucedía con tranquilidad la cual se ve interrumpida por la llegada de un marino.

-¡señor, tenemos problemas! –dijo el marino entrando.

-ya lo sé –contesto sin preocupación.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-comunícate al cuartel general –arroja un folder –diles que publiquen de nuevo estos carteles.

El marino tomo el folder, lo abrió para ver el contenido, una expresión de terror se dibujo en su rostro.

-esto no puede estar pasando, no pueden ser ellos…

-hazte a la idea marino, han vuelto.

El hombre sale de la habitación.

-¿a dónde se dirige?

-no es obvio, tengo que dar un mensaje.

El hombre camino por el pasillo, después bajo por unas escaleras hasta llegar a una terraza donde un den-den mushi lo esperaba. Por otro lado los chicos planeaban su siguiente paso.

-tenemos que movernos –dijo Phineas – hay que encontrar el Thousand.

-por donde empezaremos –hablo Jeremy –el lugar es enorme.

-usen la lógica –comento Candace –como se trata de un barco debe estar en el mar, solo tenemos que abrirnos camino hacia el muelle de este fuerte y lo encontraremos.

-¿y qué dirección debemos tomar? –pregunto Vanessa.

-si tuviera un mapa del lugar sería fácil de encontrar.

-no se preocupen –dijo Phineas –iré a traer un mapa.

Phineas corrió hacia unas escaleras.

-Detente Phineas –hablo un desconocido por el altavoz.

-¿Quién eres y por qué sabes mi nombre?

-soy el almirante Helmeppo, el encargado de este fuerte.

Todos los marinos ahora estaban en la parte superior del fuerte apuntando a los chicos.

-debo admitir que su presencia fue una sorpresa para mí, no esperaba que su leyenda renaciera.

Murmullos se podían escuchar entre los marinos, las palabras del almirante eran confusas para ellos.

-¡Silencio! –Grito el almirante –es un placer para mí informarle a mis subordinados que nuestro enemigo son los famosos sombreros de paja.

Los marinos quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar eso.

-así es caballeros, ante ustedes están sombrero de paja Monkey D. Phineas, cazador de piratas Roronoa Ferb, gata ladrona Candace, sogeking Baljeet, pierna negra Jeremy, el amante del dulce de algodón Platy Platy Perry, la niña demonio Nico Vanessa, el cyborg Buford y la princesa serpiente Boa Isabella.

Un indescriptible miedo se apodero de los marinos, el enemigo no solo era poderoso, además de eso se trataba de piratas que tenían 50 años desaparecidos…

* * *

Continuara...

es todo por el momento, ahora pasemos a los saludos y respuestas a reviews.

**Napo-1:** lamento la demora nakama pero aqui esta la continuación, tambien tengo varias sorpresas para futuros capitulos.

**supererrysecretangentp: **tienes razon la aventura apenas comienza.

**Taniushka: **ahora sabes quien es Isabella, y disculpa por no revelarlo antes pero queria que fuera una sorpresa para todos.

**GeraldCullenBlack: **espero que este capitulo haya sasicado un poco tu curiosidad.

**a: **respecto a tu peticion sobre el cross entre One Piece y la Era de Hielo vere que puedo hacer pero no prometo nada, en cuanto a lo otro, no me gusta tomar ideas de otras personas pues lo considero plagio, el cross entre pokemon y One piece lo tienes muy bien armado, te invito a que la escribas, me encantaria leer esa historia.

queridos lectores (as) es todo, les mando un saldulo y no leemos en la siguiente entrega.

lord clerigo's out! peace!


	9. Cuarta aventura parte 2

Hola de nuevo One pieceros y Phineadictos, aqui estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capitulo de este fic, espero sea de su agrado y recuerden que son bienvenidos todo tipo de reviews n_n

**Ninguno de los personajes de One Piece y Phineas & Ferb me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

Cuarta Aventura: "Rumbo al mar"

Parte 2: Brilla una vez más Thousand Sunny.

La tensión había aumentado para los marinos, todo apuntaba a una batalla de la cual no saldrían vivos, el único que se mantenía tranquilo era el almirante quien bajo donde se encontraba Phineas y compañía.

-han venido por el barco no es así.

Phineas asintió con la cabeza.

-acompáñenme.

-como se que no es una trampa.

-le debo un favor a un amigo.

El almirante los condujo hacia un viejo muelle del edificio donde había un enorme barco el cual se encontraba en estado deplorable producto del paso de los años.

-este es el Thousand.

-luce muy viejo –dijo Candace.

-tiene 50 años anclado en este lugar, es normal que este en ese estado, pero se dejen llevar por las apariencias.

-de que habla.

-este barco debería estar hundido desde hace décadas.

Buford miro el barco detenidamente.

-ese sujeto tiene razón, aunque la madera está podrida aun es capaz de navegar.

-ya he cumplido con mi promesa –dijo el almirante –pero aun sigo siendo parte de la marina y ustedes son criminales peligrosos.

Los chicos miraron con odio al almirante, sabían que las circunstancias eran demasiado buenas para ser ciertas.

-así que este era tu plan desde un principio –hablo Candace.

-no me malinterpreten, le prometí a Coby que si ustedes aparecían de nuevo les entregaría el barco sin oponer resistencia, pero nunca dije que los dejaría escapar.

Helmeppo da media vuelta y camina fuera del lugar.

-no tengo los medios para derrotarles en este momento, además mis hombres están aterrados ante la idea de luchar contra ustedes, debo pedir refuerzos al cuartel.

Phineas dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-por la seriedad de la emergencia deberán llegar dentro de 20 minutos, siéntanse libres de tomar todas las provisiones que necesiten.

-ya lo oyeron –dijo Phineas –tomemos todo lo que podamos y zarpemos lo más rápido posible.

-yo iré por comida

-voy contigo Jeremy, necesitare varias cajas de cola para el viaje, ven con nosotros Baljeet.

-la verdad Buford…

El brabucón lo miro desafiante.

-será un placer acompañarlos.

-también los acompaño –dijo Ferb

-yo debo medir la velocidad del viento y analizar el clima, Vanessa me acompañas.

-no gracias, Perry y yo buscaremos información sobre este mundo.

Todos partieron a su respectivo destino dejando solos a Isabella y Phineas solos.

-solo quedamos tu y yo Isabella, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-yo –exclamo sonrojada.

-ya tenemos todo cubierto, y no se me ocurre que hacer.

Ambos levantan la vista hacia el puesto de vigía del barco, se miran entre sí.

-sujétate –dice Phineas.

Isabella abraza a Phineas y este estira uno de sus brazos hasta sujetarse del mástil, ambos salen disparados hacia el lugar que ambos miraron anteriormente, una vez en el puesto de vigía ambos contemplan el mar abierto, las nubes meciéndose por el viento, las gaviotas volando cerca de la costa, el escenario era muy tranquilo, incluso romántico. Isabella estaba pasmada por lo que sucedía, "¿por fin se dio cuenta?" se pregunto.

-el océano es inmenso –dijo Phineas –parece que no tuviera fin.

-sí, es muy hermoso –respondió casi sonrojada.

-sabes, no se lo he dicho a nadie pero tengo una extraña sensación en mi pecho desde hace tiempo, y ahora que veo el mar infinito –la miro -creo tener la respuesta.

El corazón de Isabella empezó a latir aceleradamente, todo indicaba que su sueño estaba por convertirse en realidad, Phineas se le estaba declarando.

-y… y cuál es la respuesta –dijo muy nerviosa.

-Isabella yo…

-tu…

-yo… yo… ¡estoy ansioso por las aventuras que nos esperan!

Isabella sintió como si le callera un chorro de agua helada, bajo la mirada y se sentó.

-¿pasa algo malo? –pregunto confundido.

-no es nada –respondió decepcionada.

Phineas la miro extrañado, no entendía por qué ella había reaccionado de esa forma.

Por otro lado Helmeppo llegaba a su oficina, al abrir la puerta se encontró con un marino hablando por un den den mushi.

-estamos bajo ataque de los sombrero de paja, el almirante ha muerto en manos de ellos–decía el marino –como segundo al mando pido refuerzos

-entendido señor, 6 acorazados van en camino.

La llamada termino, el marino suspiro de alivio.

-¿así que estoy muerto vice almirante?

La sangre del sujeto se helo por un instante, presa del miedo saco un arma y le apunto.

–ahora que se presento una oportunidad para deshacerme de ti no la voy a desaprovechar.

-sabes, pese a que te veo como alguien de confianza, sabía que algún día me traicionarías, solo tengo una pregunta para ti.

-habla.

-¿cómo pretendes salir limpio de mi asesinato?

-¿la edad te ha hecho estúpido o qué? Solo estamos tú y yo, no habrá testigos, es el crimen perfecto.

-te equivocas, hay tres personas en esta habitación.

Helmeppo miro hacia un rincón de la habitación, el vicealmirante también desvío su mirada.

-¡SORU! –exclamo una voz desconocida.

Frente al vicealmirante apareció una sombra, un solo golpe por parte del desconocido basto para dejarlo fuera de combate.

-te has vuelto lento con los años –dijo Helmeppo.

-así agradeces a quien te salvo.

-salvarme dices, a ese renacuajo le faltan 100 años de entrenamiento para siquiera tocarme –sonrió –a que debo tu visita, ex almirante Coby.

-solo pase a saludar.

-desde que te retiraste hace 13 años no he sabido nada de ti y precisamente hoy, que recibo una peculiar visita te apareces.

-quería asegurarme que cumplirías la promesa que me hiciste.

-tu desconfianza me ofende –lo miro serio –pero ya que estas aquí te gustaría tomar un trago conmigo.

Coby asintió con la cabeza, Helmeppo se dirigió a su escritorio, saco una botella y vertió el liquido en dos vasos.

-dime Coby, por qué estas tan tranquilo.

-de que hablas.

-los refuerzos ya están en camino, llegaran en menos de lo que les dije –bebió un sorbo –no deberías ir a advertirles.

-no tiene importancia –dijo para después beber todo el liquido del recipiente –aunque estuvieran siendo atacados por una buster call, ellos saldrían con vida.

Candace se encontraba en la parte más alta de una de las torres anotando información en una libreta.

-el clima es perfecto para navegar, si el viento sigue en esa velocidad podremos no tendremos problemas en escapar.

Tomo los binoculares y observo a lo lejos varios barcos acercándose. Dibujo una sonrisa en su boca.

-llegaron antes de lo previsto.

Candace bajo de la torre, en el pasillo se encontró a Jeremy y compañía.

-chichos nos vamos –dijo la peli roja.

Dicho esto, regresaron al muelle, Perry y Vanessa llegaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡hey chicos! –saludo Phineas.

-no tenemos tiempo que perder –dijo Candace –los barcos de la marina llegaran en poco tiempo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos subieron las provisiones. Buford tomo el timón, Ferb, Jeremy y Phineas se encargaban de las velas, Baljeet subió al puesto de vigía, el resto estaba en cubierta esperando órdenes de Candace.

-es viento está a nuestro favor, liberen las velas.

Phineas y Ferb tiran de una soga desplegando las velas, las maderas emiten un estruendoso crujido.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto Candace preocupada.

-es normal –respondió Buford –la marea aquí es muy baja, lo que escuchamos es el roce del barco con el fondo.

El barco lentamente empezó a avanzar, al mismo tiempo una sirena empezó a sonar desde el fuerte, no le dieron importancia ya que estaban alejándose del lugar cada vez más rápido, metros más adelante empezaron a ver los barcos de la marina.

-seis barcos, al parecer acorazados se acercan hacia nosotros –grito Baljeet desde donde estaba.

-aún estamos a tiempo de evadirlos –tranquilizo Candace -Buford gira el timón 15 grados a la izquierda.

El brabucón obedeció a la peli roja pero para su sorpresa se les presento un problema mayúsculo. La marea inexplicablemente se torno pacifica, al mirar al frente pudieron observar como una barrera de grueso acero emergía del mar encerrándolos en la costa.

-no puede ser –dijo Candace –estamos atrapados.

-¡demonios! –Exclamo Buford –si tan solo el barco no estuviera en este estado podríamos usar eso.

-¿de qué hablas? –interrogo la peli roja.

-este barco tiene un método para escapar de situaciones complicadas, sin embargo en el estado en el que se encuentra si usáramos eso destruiría el barco por completo.

-debemos buscar la manera de atravesar ese muro rápidamente.

Ferb desenfunda una de sus katanas.

-si nos acercamos al muro podre cortarlo sin problema.

-para cuando lleguemos ahí los barcos nos estarán esperando –hablo Vanessa –los marinos del fuerte pueden vernos, lo más seguro es que en estos momentos deben de estar dándoles nuestra posición.

-estamos perdidos –dijo Candace con pesimismo.

-claro que no –contradijo Phineas –saldremos de esto.

Phineas subió a la cabeza del león.

-¿Qué intentas hacer? –pregunto Isabella.

-voy a destruir ese muro –respondió mientras tronaba los dedos de sus manos.

-Phineas, no hay forma de que puedas destruir eso tu solo.

-confíen en mi, los sacare de esto.

Phineas esbozo una sonrisa de confianza que lleno de ánimos a su tripulación, miro al frente. En ese mismo instante los 6 acorazados se agrupaban frente al muro de acero, esperando a que el barco pirata se acercara para abrir fuego en su contra.

-Gear Sado… -dijo mientras se llevaba el dedo pulgar derecho a su boca.

El peli rojo mordió con fuerza su pulgar posteriormente inhalo una gran cantidad de aire.

-¡hone fusen!

Phineas soplo sobre su pulgar, el aire entro por la herida que él se provoco haciendo crecer considerablemente todo su brazo. Los demás miraban asombrados aquello.

-es… es enorme –exclamo Isabella.

-parece el brazo de un gigante –completo Ferb.

-Gomu Gomu no…

Phineas movió hacia atrás su enorme extremidad.

-¡Gigant Pistol!

Phineas lanzo su ataque con todas sus fuerzas, cuando hizo contacto con el muro este cedió instantáneamente, volando contra 4 acorazados destruyéndolos inevitablemente.

-¡así se hace Phineas! –gritaron los tripulantes del barco.

-son ustedes –hablo una extraña voz que solo los 9 pasajeros escucharon.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto Phineas.

-los he estado esperando por mucho tiempo… nakamas.

-¡¿Thousand? –dijeron todos al unísono.

-ahora que nos hemos vuelto a reunir, volvamos juntos al mar.

El barco emano una brillante luz que se extendió por todo el barco, cubriéndolos también a ellos.

-que cálida sensación –dijo Candace.

-esta luz brilla con mucha intensidad, como si fueran mil soles –comento Phineas.

-¿qué significa? –pregunto Isabella.

-es Thousand Sunny, nos está dando la bienvenida –respondió Vanessa.

La luz salió disparada del barco cegando a todos a su alrededor. Cuando el efecto cegador termino, pudieron observar que aquel barco pirata ya no estaba viejo y deteriorado, la madera parecía recién cortada, la pintura y velas nuevas, las partes de metal brillaban como recién pulidas, tenía la pinta de un barco recién construido.

-esto es perfecto –dijo Buford –sujétense de donde puedan, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos alejaremos de esta costa.

Buford dejo el timón y bajo a la parte trasera del barco, ahí coloco tres barriles sobre un dispensador.

-¡Coup de Burts!

El cañón trasero impulso el barco haciéndolo volar velozmente, dejando atrás la costa y los barcos de la marina en cuestión de segundo. Desde una ventana dos viejos amigos veían como se alejaban los piratas.

-una nueva era pirata ha nacido –dijo Coby –vamos Phineas, cumple el sueño de Luffy.

* * *

Continuara...

es todo por el momento, ahora paso a dar respuesta a sus reviews:

**Taniushka:** la relación Luffy/Hancock es increiblemente parecida a la de Phineas/Isabella solo que los viajes de Hancock a Luffylandia son más bizarros XD, y que parte fue la que te confundio al final del capitulo pasado?

**Ez116:** servido mi buen, aqui esta la actualización.

**Napo-1:** muchas gracias por tu apoyo nakama, aqui esta la siguiente parte y perdon por no subirla el viernes como lo prometi, pero estuve fuera todo el día y aún no termnaba el capitulo.

un aviso para Ez11 y Napo: la escena que les comente no quedo eliminada, va a aprecer en el siguiente capitulo.

creo que es todo, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, cuidense y saludos

Vinctus Libertatem.


	10. Quinta aventura parte 1

Hola de nuevo a todos mi lectores, despues de muchos meses de ausencia les traigo la continuación de este crossover.

Este capitulo especial va dedicado a mi nakama Napo1 quien esta por iniciar su aventura rumbo a su vocasión, la mejor de las suertes nakama =D

**Ninguno de los personajes de One Piece y Phineas & Ferb me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

Quinta Aventura: "Bandidos vs Piratas"

Parte 1: Una isla dominada

Una tranquila tarde en medio del mar, la suave marea acompañada de algunas gaviotas que se mecían en los cielos por la brisa marina. Aquella tranquilidad casi embriagante fue interrumpida súbitamente por la caída inesperada de un barco, la fuerza del impacto sacudió las aguas salvajemente mientras el barco se estabilizaba, segundos más tarde la marea volvió a su antigua tranquilidad.

-estamos lejos de su alcance, el plan funciono de maravilla –dijo Buford.

-y todo se lo debemos a Phineas –agrego Candace, mientras señalaba el frente del barco –oigan ¿y Phineas?

-aquí estoy –respondió una voz con un tono gracioso.

-Phineas, ¿Dónde estás?

-estoy aquí abajo –volvió a hablar.

Candace bajo la mirada y se topo con una versión miniatura de su hermano.

-¿Qué te paso?

-al parecer es un efecto secundario de esa técnica.

-te vez demasiado lindo así.

La pelirroja quedo enternecida de la apariencia de Phineas, lo tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Ca… Candace… no puedo… respirar.

-que infantil eres –hablo Vanessa.

-no lo puedo evitar – se excuso –es que… solo míralo.

Candace mostro a su hermano, Vanessa al verlo trato con todas sus fuerzas evitar mostrar emoción pero al final cedió ante la presión.

-es verdad –lo tomo y lo abrazo – ¡parece de juguete!

-¡verdad que sí!

A lo lejos el resto de los tripulantes veían desconcertados la escena, un extraño crujido atrajo la atención de Baljeet quien giro su cabeza para ver de dónde provenía el sonido, en su rostro se dibujo un miedo al ver como Isabella enterraba sus manos en la madera.

-Candace es su hermana, es normal que ella lo abrace pero… esa chica…

El blandir de una espada se escucho.

-es mi hermano, es mi hermano, es mi hermano, es mi hermano… –decía una y otra vez Ferb quien luchaba por reprimir sus deseos asesinos.

-chicos -dijo Baljeet.

Isabella y Ferb le dirigieron una mirada asesina.

-¿sí? –preguntaron al unisonó.

-na… nada –respondió temeroso.

-¡Isabella! –Grito Candace –quieres cargarlo.

En ese momento todo el odio que recorría el cuerpo de la morena desapareció, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se acerco donde Candace, extendió sus manos para recibir a Phineas y, justo antes de tan siquiera tocarlo, el cuerpo del peli rojo recupero su tamaño original.

-regrese a la normalidad –celebro Phineas.

Isabella se quedo helada, había perdido una oportunidad única en la vida de tener a su querido Phineas en sus manos, decepcionada se tumbo en el piso.

-pero que tenemos aquí, unos niños tontos jugando a ser piratas –dijo una voz desconocida –que patéticos se ven.

Gracias a lo sucedido no se habían dado cuenta de que un barco se había detenido junto a ellos.

-capitán, ¿está seguro de que quiere hacer esto? –pregunto uno de los hombres de aquel barco.

-tranquilo –respondió –mira la buena calidad de este barco, es obvio que son hijos de nobles, solo los asustaremos y tomaremos todo lo que tengan de valor, será sencillo.

-pero capitán.

-¡silencio! –Miro de nuevo a los tripulantes del Thousand –escuchen "piratas", como verán tengo más de 100 hombres a mi cargo, así que si no quieren ser lastimados, entreguen sus pertenecías sin…

Dos corrientes de viento interrumpieron su discurso, dentro de aquel barco se escuchaban disparos y choques de espada.

-¡no puedo verlos!

-¡son monstruos!

-¡que alguien nos ayude!

En menos de un minuto todo sonido de lucha ceso, el capitán vio sorprendido y horrorizado como su numerosa tripulación yacía en piso fuera de combate, junto a él se detuvieron Isabella y Ferb.

-ahora me siento completamente relajada.

-tranquilo amigo, use el reverso de mis katanas, despertaran en un rato.

Ferb e Isabella subieron a la borda del barco para dar un salto y regresar al suyo.

-¿nos vamos? –pregunto Ferb.

-esperen –agrego Candace –ya que somos piratas, por qué no aprovechamos y saqueamos ese barco.

-me agrada esa idea –sonrió Buford.

-vámonos –dijo Phineas

-el capitán ha hablado –completo Jeremy.

Así, el Thousand se alejo dejando a un hombre completamente aterrorizado.

-no… no son humanos ordinarios…

Continuaron su viaje por 10 días, solo veían mar por más que avanzaban, las cosas se ponían aburridas para todos pero una razón empezaba a hacerse emergencia: las provisiones.

-tengo hambre –se quejo Phineas –Jeremy, prepara algo de comer.

-lo siento Phineas, ya casi no hay comida, tenemos que racionar lo que nos queda.

-pero si no como algo moriré de hambre.

-¡chicos! –Grito Baljeet desde el mástil –veo una isla a lo lejos.

-¡qué bien! –Celebro Phineas –paremos por algo de comer.

Candace golpeo a Phineas en la cabeza.

-¡no tenemos tiempo para estar de turistas! –Dijo molesta –llevamos más de una semana atrapados en este lugar, todos en casa deben estar preocupados por nosotros.

-pero hermana…

-debemos parar –agrego Jeremy –ya casi no nos queda alimento.

-ni cola –completo Buford.

-¡está decidido! –Festejo Phineas –Siguiente parada esa isla.

-a la orden capitán.

Dicho esto Buford fijo rumbo hacia la isla. En la costa de la misma una joven miraba el mar por unos binoculares.

-¿un barco?

La desconocida miro atentamente.

-¡piratas! Vienen a invadir.

La joven corrió hacia su aldea.

-¡vienen piratas! ¡Vienen piratas! –comenzó a gritar por las calles.

-no digas mentiras –le dijo uno de los aldeanos –hace años que los piratas desaparecieron de los mares.

-lo que digo es verdad –reclamo –un barco pirata está por llegar a la isla.

-¡ya cállate! –Grito una señora –esta aldea tiene demasiados problemas como para creer en los cuentos de una niña.

-no lo estoy inventando.

Los aldeanos la ignoraron completamente, la chica corrió hacia su casa, subió a su habitación, tomo una espada y salió rumbo a la costa a enfrentar la invasión, cuando llego a la orilla el barco ya había anclado.

-llegue justo a tiempo ¿me pregunto qué tan aterradores serán esos sujetos?

-¿disculpa? –dijo una voz.

-ahhh!

-perdón, no quise asustarte, solo quería saber en qué dirección está el pueblo o aldea más cercana.

-sigan derecho por este camino y llegaran a mi aldea.

La joven miro al dueño de la voz, un joven de cabeza triangular, sombrero de paja y apariencia inofensiva. Iba acompañado de 7 personas y un ornitorrinco.

-que susto me dieron –dijo suspirando –por un momento pensé que eran piratas.

-pero lo somos –respondió Phineas sonriendo.

La chica quedo confundida y sorprendida por la respuesta, dio un salto atrás desenvainando su espada apuntando a Phineas y su tripulación.

-si saben lo que les conviene, es mejor que se marchen.

Phineas y compañía pasaron de largo a la joven cada uno hablando de su propio tema.

-no te ofendas –dijo Ferb poniendo su mano en el hombro de la joven –pero es difícil tomar en serio a alguien con tantos puntos ciegos en su postura.

-¿puntos ciegos?

La joven dio media vuelta, alzo su espada intentando atacar a Ferb, este solo saco una de sus katanas enfundada y de un rápido golpe la dejo desarmada.

-te lo dije.

Dicho esto Ferb acelero su paso para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

-¿Ferb, en donde estabas? –pregunto Phineas.

-dando una lección básica de kendo.

Todos tomaron como broma el comentario de Ferb, en pocos minutos llegaron al pueblo.

-¡busquemos comida!

Phineas corrió por las calles y termino entrando en un bar, rápidamente se sentó en la barra.

-¡comida! –grito.

Inesperadamente Phineas recibe un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de su hermana.

-¡no tienes 5 años!

-tengo hambre –se excuso.

Candace tomo el sombrero de paja.

-esta cosa debe estarte lavando el cerebro.

-¡devuélvemelo! –dijo molesto.

-¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? –interrumpió el dueño del lugar.

-comida.

-sake.

Phineas miro sorprendido a su hermana.

-¿algún problema? –dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina.

-ninguno.

-sake por favor –dijo una voz familiar.

-¿Ferb tu también? –pregunto un consternado Phineas.

Al lugar entraron el resto de la tripulación. Ferb se sentó en la barra al lado de sus hermanos, Jeremy, Buford y Baljeet se sentaron en una mesa del centro mientras que Vanessa, Isabella y Perry se acomodaron en otra cerca de una ventana.

-¿ustedes no son de por aquí? –pregunto el dueño.

-no, solo estamos de paso –respondió Candace.

-somos piratas –completo Phineas.

Candace molesta le propino un golpe en la nariz tirándolo de su asiento.

-¡nadie te dijo que hablaras!

-lo siento.

Phineas se reacomodo de nuevo y siguió comiendo.

-¡piratas! –Exclamo el dueño en tono de burla –hey amigos tenemos piratas.

Los presentes comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-y díganme piratas piensan pagar o van a destruir el lugar.

-pagar por supuesto –dijo Candace al mismo tiempo que dejo caer varias monedas de oro en la barra.

-¿de dónde las sacaste? –interrogo Phineas.

-se las robe al tonto que nos quiso atacar –miro al dueño – ¿las acepta o prefiere que acabemos con el lugar?

Las risas cesaron de golpe, Phineas y compañía esbozaban una mirada y sonrisa amenazante causando miedo entre los presentes.

-jajajajajaja –comenzaron a reír los nueve.

-deberían ver sus rostros –comento Candace entre risas.

-buena esa –felicito Buford.

-vaya susto que me dieron –dijo nervioso el dueño.

-tengo una duda –hablo Vanessa –cuando arribábamos pudimos ver gran cantidad de botes pesqueros y camino a esta aldea notamos que las tierras son muy fértiles, no entiendo como una isla con tan buenos recursos está en condiciones tan humildes.

Todos los presentes bajaron la mirada.

-vera señorita –dijo el dueño –esta isla solía ser conocida por sus vastos recursos, pero hace años llegaron unos bandidos y tomaron control de la isla, casi todo las riquezas que generamos se las quedan dejándonos apenas con lo necesario para sobrevivir, incluso tienen vigilados nuestros barcos y cultivos.

-eso es horrible –dijo Isabella.

-lo es, pero nos mantiene con vida.

-hasta que te encuentro –dijo una chica apuntando a Ferb.

Ferb giro su cabeza y miro a la chica.

-¿te conozco?

-soy la chica que desarmaste en la playa.

-¿ah, sí?

-escucha, lo que hiciste, ¿puedes enseñármelo?

-no –respondió en seco.

-te lo suplico, necesito aprender a hacer eso si quiero enfrentar a Cliff.

-otra vez con eso Holly, cuando aprenderás que es una estupidez pelear contra Cliff, no es suficiente que tu padre haya muerto.

-al menos él peleo por su libertad hasta el último momento en lugar de resignarse.

En ese momento un hombre corpulento entro al lugar acompañado de varios sujetos armados de espadas.

-hey anciano, venimos por sake.

-lo siento –dijo temeroso –pero ya no tenemos.

-es una broma verdad.

-es enserio –interrumpió Phineas –mis hermanos se terminaron el poco que había –tomo una botella que estaba al lado de su hermano –toma la ultima, aún está cerrada.

El sujeto golpeo la botella lanzando el líquido y los vidrios sobre Phineas.

-te crees el gracioso.

Phineas se levanto, tomo una franela que estaba en la barra.

-descuide señor, yo lo limpio.

La actitud del peli rojo molesto al hombre.

-bueno, ya que estas ahí por qué no limpias también esto.

El sujeto tomo un plato con comida arrojándolo sobre Phineas quien cayó de sentón, sus amigos se pusieron serios esperando la reacción del chico.

-¿acaso no sabes quién soy? Soy Cliff uno de los bandidos más temidos, incluso la marina ofrece una recompensa por mi cabeza.

El hombre dio media vuelta.

-por esta vez te dejare con vida pero si te vuelvo a ver considérate muerto.

Después de esas palabras se marcho con sus hombres. Quienes vieron lo sucedido estaban atentos a lo que sucedería, en especial Holly.

-valiente capitán tenemos –dijo Ferb.

Phineas no pudo aguantar y empezó a reír fuertemente, el resto de sus amigos también lo hicieron.

-¡pero qué les pasa! –Grito molesta Holly para después mirar a Ferb –tu, pudiste vencerlo fácilmente, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

-porque el capitán no lo ordeno –respondió.

-no pasa nada –completo Phineas –es solo comida y bebida. Vamos come algo nosotros invitamos.

-jamás me sentaría junto a unos cobardes que se niegan a pelear.

-te equivocas jovencita –hablo un anciano –ese chico gano la pelea desde antes que comenzara.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas ante el que hablo.

-alcalde –dijo sorprendido uno de los presentes –de que habla.

-está loco –dijo Holly para después abandonar el lugar molesta.

Camino por las calles sin rumbo, de pronto un periódico se estrello en su rostro. Lo quito de su cara y lo abrió por la mitad, miro una foto.

-¿Qué es esto? –Leyó la nota que acompañaba aquella imagen –esto no puede ser posible, no pueden ser ellos…

De vuelta en el bar, el alcalde le proponía un trato a Phineas.

-escúchame jovencito, si es verdad que son piratas quiero proponerles un trato, derroten a los bandidos que tomaron nuestra aldea y a cambio les daremos nuestras pocas riquezas.

-de que habla alcalde –dijo el dueño del bar –no vio lo que paso aquí, ese chico fue humillado por…

-sé muy bien lo que vi –interrumpió –ese chico gano la pelea contra Cliff.

-pero como puede ser posible, ni siquiera movió un dedo.

-cuando un hombre fuete ve una pelea innecesaria la evita, eso fue lo que hiciste sombrero de paja.

Phineas sonrió.

-no sé de qué me hablas.

El peli rojo se puso de pie y camino tranquilamente fuera del lugar.

-su oferta es tentadora –dijo Phineas –pero debo rechazarla, en estos momentos estamos en algo más importante.

El resto de la tripulación siguió a Phineas fuera del lugar, caminaron por las calles de aldea deteniéndose en algunos locales para comprar lo que necesitaban para seguir con su viaje, estaban en su última parada cuando el alcalde los detuvo.

-anciano –dijo Phineas, ya le dije que no estoy interesado.

-no es por eso –dijo el alcalde –es Holly, está en problemas.

Los sombreros de paja se sorprendieron por la noticia.

-que sucede –pregunto preocupado Phineas.

-fue a enfrentarse con Cliff, sola.

En las afueras de la aldea Holly yacía en la tierra con varias heridas, algunas más graves que otras.

-escucha niña tus cuentos ya me tienen harto, por última vez, discúlpate y di que mientes y ya no sufrirás.

-no miento, ese sombrero de paja viene por tu cabeza, te metiste con un hombre por el cual piden tres cientos millones de berries.

-ya me estas hartando.

Cliff pateo el estomago de Holly haciendo que se doblara y escupiera sangre.

-es tu última oportunidad, ¡discúlpate!

-prefiero morir a disculparme con una escoria como tú.

-acabas de cavar tu tumba niña.

Cliff levanto su espada frente a la chica dejándola caer sobre ella.

-¡metal boshi!

Un pequeño proyectil se impacto con el arma del bandido lanzándola lejos de Holly.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –Exclamo furioso.

Frente a él se encontraba Baljeet apuntándolo con su resortera.

-ese fue un disparo de advertencia.

Poco a poco el resto de la tripulación fue llegando al lugar.

-ese tipo no es nada súper –dijo Buford.

-te enseñare a no golpear a una dama –agrego Jeremy.

Phineas oculto su rostro con su sombrero y camino hacia Cliff deteniéndose a dos metros de él.

Uno de los secuaces de Cliff acerca su espada al pecho de Phineas.

-y se supone que ahora debemos temerte.

De la nada aparece Ferb con sus tres katanas desenfundadas.

-estas demasiado cerca.

De un rápido movimiento Ferb hiere de gravedad al hombre.

-hermano déjame encargarme de estos tipos.

El peli verde llevo ambas espadas a su espalda.

-¡Hyakuhachi Pound Ho!

Ferb dio un paso al frente al mismo tiempo que blandía las katanas formando 3 proyectiles cortantes de aire acabando con todos los secuaces de Cliff.

-escúchame –hablo Phineas puedes burlarte de mí, puedes arrojarme comida o incluso escupirme y me reiré de ello pero… no me importan los motivos que tengas –clava su mirada en él –jamás te perdonare si lastimas a uno de mis amigos.

Cliff temblaba de miedo, pero después de unos segundos comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-en verdad los compadezco –señala un castillo a faldas de una montaña –cuando mis jefes se enteren de lo que hicieron sus cabezas rodaran y decoraran la entrada del castillo.

Phineas estiro su brazo sujetando al hombre.

-en ese caso quiero que les des un mensaje, diles que iré a patearles el trasero.

Dicho esto Phineas tomo con ambas manos al bandido y después de hacerlo girar lo arrojo hacia el castillo.

-anciano –pronuncio Phineas –tenemos un trato.

Phineas y compañía iniciaron el viaje al castillo a enfrentarse con los bandidos.

Continuara…

* * *

es todo por ahora, nos vemos en la siguiente entrega de este Crossover, me despido no sin antes agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes lectores y tambien gracias por sus reviews n_n

Cuidense y nos leemos luego n_n

Vinctus Libertatem


End file.
